eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 950 (8 March 1994)
Synopsis Frank Butcher is nervous as he wants Phil Mitchell to torch the car lot in the insurance scam but is worried at the same time that Phil will back out of the deal at the last minute. He is dismissive to Ricky. Meanwhile Tricky Dicky recieves a boquet of flowers. Frank pays Phil a visit at the Arches and Phil says that he will torch the lot late tonight. He gives Frank his word that he will do the job. Pat calls Carol a lying slapper for saying that David Wicks is Bianca's father. Frank's dismissive mood continues and when Ricky asks he says he just has a splitting headache. Arthur tells Mark he wants him to have the stall as he does not trust David and Ian. Sanjay suggest to Tricky Dicky the flowers may be from Bianca. Tricky then says to Ian he may be interested in buying the fruit and veg stall. He is willing to pay £10'500 for it. Ian tells Mark he had a higher offer but won't say who from. Ricky has sold a car to a woman and tells Frank that she will come for the cash tomorrow but Frank shouts at him saying that he needs the money now. He then apologises. That night Kathy Beale says to Phil he has been in a funny mood all day and something is on his mind. Phil fobs her off by saying he has a nasty job on at the garage. Frank stands by the car lot. A vagrant walks by and asks him for money. Frank says he has none. As Frank walks off the vagrant walks towards one of the cars on the forecourt. In the Vic Pat tells a despondent Frank to relax and enjoy a few drinks. Frank wants to go home. Tricky Dicky invites Bianca and Natalie round to his flat and tells them not to fiddle with his locks or send him gifts anymore. He demands Bianca give him his keys. An hour or two later, at about 10pm, a worried Frank is sat in front of the TV waiting for Phil to torch the car lot. Phil and Grant come back from their meal and he says goodnight to Grant. He then pours petrol all over the cars and then lights a piece of cloth and throws it into the lot. The car lot goes up in flames. A car explodes and Phil falls to the ground. Frank is now asleep on the sofa. Ricky and Pat wake Frank up saying there is a fire at the car lot. The fire brigade arrive to put the fire out. Ricky sees firemen pull someone out of one of the burned out cars. Frank stands and watches. He is overcome with shock and disbelief and starts crying. Credits Main cast *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Pat Butcher - Pam St Clement *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *David Wicks - Michael French *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Richard Cole - Ian Reddington *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Bianca Jackson - Patsy Palmer *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Alan Jackson - Howard Antony *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Shelley Lewis - Nicole Arumugam Guest cast *Vagrant - Nick Pickard Category:1994 Episodes